


What if Karma Came Back to Mystery Inc?

by ginkyofu13



Series: What if Karma Come Back [4]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Adopted Scrappy Doo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Scooby Doo (Movie), Karma - Freeform, One Shot, POV Multiple, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkyofu13/pseuds/ginkyofu13
Summary: what if Scrappy Doo received a second chance after he freed from prison? What if he adopted the Starling Family? What if karma comes back to his uncles and their friends? Will they ever learn? There's no Scooby Snacks, but Karma Snacks?





	What if Karma Came Back to Mystery Inc?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't released Lollipop Chainsaw and Scooby Doo one-shot fanfiction from last year, but who knows? It might be a turning point for strange ideas to work from my conscious to documents. I hoped everyone enjoys their day, but I wondered if there are more strange ideas in my consciousness. What will I release next?  
> I don't own anything.

What if karma comes back to the Mystery Inc?

_Scrappy's POV_

Redemption wasn't my teacup when I was able to adopt under the Starling Clan, but I doubted that they will shield me into a prison forever. Uncle Scooby and the others assumed that I'm on vacation, but it's a bullshit lie. I knew my Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't abandon their own children, but I knew my mom regretted it. Didn't expect that the past to bite back on the Mystery Gang?

Everyone assumed that I was going to go out of prison when the lie comes out of the sunlight. I couldn't comment that I forgive Uncle Shaggy and Uncle Scooby when they left me to rot in the prison. Until the truth comes out when I didn't expect animal activists and the island owner comes out of their hiding spot. One of them used to go out with Velma but broke up with her. I'm surprised that they had a heart to exposed Velma through youtube. Do am I suffered the same symptom as Velma's assume?

No, I'm older and larger, but I'm ready to enjoy my life to the fullest with my new family. They thought they could get away from their own actions. Irresponsibility comes a day when it exposed, but I knew Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby have their regrets. They testified against Fred and Velma within the court. Fred and Velma tried to tell the Starlings to give up when I'm not suitable as a pet.

Literally, I don't think that they will believe them since I adopted for the past years. It's still going strong when I know Juliet told them to (bleep) off, but Velma tried to prove that there are no such things as zombies. She wasn't around a guy committed suicide to bring out a large zombie nor anything else. She tried to prove everyone else in logically.

Say this to the survivors survived the whole ordeal, but it's not to mention others changed to avoid this from happening. The town had regret when they didn't expect the outcast to commit this act, but changed to avoid the same mistake. It didn't take long for me to meet Rosalind since nobody refused to adopt into their homes due to my actions.

Others won't allowed me to find peace when they find ways to make my life miserable. I knew my mistake in the past, but I tried to adorn from my sins. It's obvious that it wasn't going to go through when I wasn't the same thing ever again. I wanted to get vendetta against them, but it wasn't the best moment when I felt abandoned and betrayed. It's just because I pissed Daphne's sweater and I deserved this.

At least, I'm able to get over my past and tried to move on.

It's easy when I felt unloved for a long time ago, but I'm still going strong. Sometimes, I wished fate killed me now, but I couldn't allow the negativity to go away this easily. One mishap will lead to my outcome when those victims and the island's owner decided to turn the tables.

Mystery Inc. wasn't famous anymore.

_Juliet's POV_

To think they thought it's wise to use the techniques as if they can do what they wanted. Mystery Inc. wasn't my favorite ones anymore after they abandoned Scrappy Do just because he pissed Daphne's sweater. Did he deserve this? My father cared about the dogs and he wasn't pleased to see them. It's obvious that the tables turned when he brings Scrappy Doo home after the kids cruel.

It didn't take long for him taking the vet and it took us longer to get a connection with him. Only Rosalind was able to connect with him through their weird hobbies, but a bond that we failed to pull off. Yeah, I had to get over my trauma after what I have to go through when I didn't know as I'm abused by my sensei. We had to go through the phrase when we wished that we can undo the mistake.

It's not the same town anymore after what others have to go through? I felt that I was at fault, but Scrappy shared his story. We don't have a connection when Scrappy abandoned by the Mystery Inc from his mistake, but he was only a puppy. They cannot control themselves if they are excited, but I made a big mistake. Instead of focusing my eyes on Nick, will it be a different story altogether if I went out with Swan? I defended him from the bullies, but he wasn't a creeper except he's misunderstood.

Yes, he saved our parents' marriage when our Dad made a huge mistake but wished that he helped Swan. At least, Mom and Dad were able to reconnect with each other minor the fact that they hid the truth behind her back. We have a lot to reconnect when it regained back a normal family that my mom wanted as Scrappy came into our lives.

At least, the town made their mistakes, but won't do this again.

Then…

_Gideon's POV_

I couldn't stand them when they abandoned puppy without a reason since I don't believe that Scrappy suffered a sympathized when I confronted the dumbasses. I used to be a huge fan of Scooby Doo since I'm a dog person. I didn't like Scrappy and I don't seem to enjoy him as a character through the classic shows. He's only one saved the whole show except he's cheerful and hyperactive, but Daphne and Scrappy have a strong connection.

Since his mother wasn't around the adventure when Daphne looked up as a mother, but it's obvious what got her to change her mind. Just because he pissed on a sweater and it can be clean through the dry cleaner. What gives them the right to abandoned him in the middle of nowhere? This couldn't forgive when there's a law when it comes to abandoning pets in the middle of the road. They left him into an Animal Shelter, but they left in exposed elements through the desert.

I understood why he wanted to trigger his vendetta against them.

I think he went too far when he turned others into his slaves as he didn't give up their soul to the devil. His downfall was his mishap when he exposed to the sun and he will be a winning formula if he did in the night. Hey, what do you expect me to say? I watched Scooby-Doo live-action movie, but I didn't like it. I couldn't believe this when I opened my eyes to the stupidity of their actions when I will cry if a dog died. I wouldn't cry if they were willing to abandon Scrappy Doo when I willing to go this far into taking them to court. I cannot believe this happened in real life and I'm not thrilled to see them.

At least, Daphne, Scooby Doo, and Shaggy were able to testify against Velma and Fred. The evidence remained very sweet when the words haunt Velma to the core as the animal activists came forward. It included the boy showed no interesting in Velma when the truth came out. She didn't test Scrappy to see if he suffered from a disorder, but he's as larger than his uncle.

At least, I'm able to keep him healthy since I willing to train him to become a zombie hunter due to his abilities. I refused to tell this to the Mystery Inc. since we didn't like them for what they did. Either does my wife nor Cordelia, but I wouldn't dare stoop down to their levels when they disapproved Rosalind's happiness. I will ask them a simple question when their reasons were very ridiculous and I'm a thrill on how they made the whole event to prove to everyone that it's a fake.

The mayor didn't approve of them to used the hidden cameras to invade others' privacy or sent anyone to spy on my children. At least, nobody wants to talk them when Velma tried to assume the lie, but what lie?

They weren't around because of this disaster when the zombie apocalypse began in the town. It didn't spread all over the United States and it's a plus when it remained within our town. I wished that I have done something to prevent Swan Guy when I wasn't aware that they used him as a punching bag. It's not physically, but mentally and we were stupid.

Everyone valued their mistakes with consequences, but others moved on to blame it on him. They won't missed him if they messed up his graveyard. It's very tragic when he snapped after Juliet regretted. She tried to stop him from committed suicide, but it wasn't enough to pay the price. At least, he didn't want to kill her when he sacrificed since he had enough and nobody has done anything. It made me look like a villain when I didn't help him.

It doesn't mean that I won't allow the Mystery Inc. to reveal the darkest history when they harassed others. We didn't want any government to attract unwanted attention on a fatal mistake, but I'm glad that they didn't nuke the town. At least, others aren't able to learn from their mistake but didn't intend to stay longer.

_Rosalind's POV_

At least, the judge has any common senses on what it has to do with Scrappy Doo since they invaded our privacy. They trespassed into properties without any reason when we didn't want to deal an open wound from what happened. They harassed to ask us questions tied to the event, but they have no right. What this has to do with the past? I couldn't stand it when they asked me the reason except I knew Shaggy and Scooby have regret.

At least, they went this far into asking for forgiveness, but I think Cordelia have every right to ask Shaggy on why they used him as a scapegoat to trap the villain. Everyone knows if Fred split up the gang and then things will get hell if they come across Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees and trust me. They are not very merciful when they needed to figure out the fact that they used the legends to misguide others.

The same generic mistakes always repeated on each episode and it's very boring. My sisters and I took on creatures other than zombies minor the monsters go to Monster High. At least, we have to deal with Tolerei and Nefera since they considered to be a horrible reason for why they give a bad name to their own race. At least, I didn't mind if I'm able to kill Hellscream since he's nothing than a disgrace to Monster Hunters everywhere after what he tried to do.

At least, we have our own honor within our hearts, but Mystery Inc. tried to prove everyone that they don't exist. I don't believe them one bit when I comforted Scrappy Doo as he refused to look at them.

I knew that he forced to face his inner demons when his mother and the Doo Family won't allow this to slide. They still giving Scooby and Scrappy the glare after the truth comes out, but they won't abandon their own young without any reason. I knew his grandparents won't tolerate this when they gave a vicious glare to Fred and Velma for their actions.

The good thing is…

Cordelia was able to break Shaggy out of his old habits and they aren't a couple at first. At least, Shaggy learned the consequences of his treason actions as karma comes back. I've not abandoned Scrappy Doo without a reason since we shared something in common. Even if he aged, but he's young due to his strong will. I'm happy that Dad didn't abandon or abused him, but we have him through a year.

At least, we learned to be a normal family in the aftermath thanks to Scrappy since he's the only one reconnect with each other. We made a brutal mistake when we didn't tell mom about our dark secret. I wished we told her sooner, but we didn't want her to misjudge as crazy at least. I'm glad that she didn't abandon us for our actions as it took us more than two years to regain her trust before Scrappy came into our lives.

_Regular POV_

The judge slammed the hammer down when the jury gave their verdict as the Starlings smiled. The Mystery Inc. forced to paid a heavier fine when it comes to invasion privacy, animal abandonment, treason, and harassment. They forced to gather their crew when they left, but Fred and Velma felt embarrassed when the tables turned against them.

"Scoobert, we taught you better than that abandoned your own nephew without a reason."

"I know that he's a hyperactive puppy, but it doesn't give you the right abandoned him if he pissed on Daphne's sweater. We are disappointed in you all."

Ruby didn't look at her brother or Shaggy as she walked over to Scrappy Doo. She had her regret when she allowed her brother to raise him while she enjoyed her luxurious lifestyle. She knew her mother instinct knocking on the head when the inexcusable lie hit it where it hurts when she demanded where her son is. It's an unsettling moment when she had a mental breakdown as she discovered her son sent to prison in the aftermath. She wasn't naïve or stupid to realize a fatal error when she was willing to go this far, even if she's irresponsible mother refused to check on her son.

She regretted it dearly when she didn't raise him right but demanded answers from her brother's actions. It's not an excuse anymore when Fred and Velma chewed out by Doo Family and Shaggy looked at Scrappy. He looked away in shame when he left and Scooby walked behind him. Daphne gave Fred the glare when she regretted her choice as she knew it's not Scrappy's fault, but she knew her parents will chew her out on this one.

The Doo Family remained right behind the Mystery Inc. to chew them out with words on how disappointing they were in them to do such thing.

At least, Scrappy remained happy that his family disapproved of their actions at the end. Scrappy looked up at Gideon as he glared at the Mystery Inc. before they left.

_Flashback (Last Year's After from the Zombie Apocalypse_

Scrappy reminded when he left behind to suffer when he kicked out of the Pound due to the neglect and abuse by the workers. He forced to travel far before they were able to have a chance to drag him back to endure pain and suffer. It's lucky that he didn't stay in prison when he interrogated, to tell the truth about how he became what he is. Little did anyone noticed, he didn't suffer the symptom as he grew older, but underweight due to the neglect.

He learned to survive in the wilderness as Scrappy forced for small animals. He lost his trust in anyone as they considered him as a villain when a child wanted to adopt him. The worker used excuses to avoid him from getting adoption, but the owner wasn't aware of the abuse. He lost his trust in other humans if they tried to catch him to take him back to a horrible place.

At the same time, he tried to sneak into a farm except…

"I wouldn't eat that from you," Gideon's voice said.

He wasn't aware of the zombie apocalypse when the farmers forced to regain back their farm. They forced to kill and burnt the animals and the crops to avoid contamination. He was very weak as he struggled to look up at Gideon concern.

He lost his reasons to speak to Gideon as he growled gently in a hostile way.

Gideon reacted in horror to see Scrappy in poor health as he saw his bones. He was poor condition due to the neglect and abuse, but it's starving during the winter. Scrappy reacted by animal instinct when he planned to take the chicken, but Gideon didn't say anything. He wanted to pet Scrappy, but Scrappy kept his distance. He wondered who neglected this dog as he noticed an injury, but wondered if it's a zombie or not.

Gideon tried to get Scrappy come to him, but Scrappy spoken a word, "I lost my trust in humans after what I had to deal with."

Gideon flinched before Scrappy walked away, but paused for a second.

"Did this dog spoken to me?" Gideon confused, "Could it be?"

It couldn't be…

Before Scrappy left, Gideon was able to tackle down Scrappy down as he carried him away. Scrappy was able to get away, but he was able to get the farmers help grab the Scrappy. Nobody wasn't sure if he's infected or not, but his body gives up before he had a chance to escape.

Gideon didn't have anything else to say when the farmers intended to take him to the pound. He tricked them into giving it to him since he knew that he owes the dog. The farmers weren't sure if Scrappy is a zombie or not, but Gideon tells that he's not since he checks Scrappy's pulse.

As much as he wanted to wonder if he thought he's insane or not, but it's obvious that he heard the dog spoken. He took Scrappy to the vet when Scrappy woke up as he had the farmer drove him to the location. He tried to escape, but Gideon kept him calm as he pets him.

"Why?"

Scrappy fell unconscious.

Gideon tried to hold back his tears if Scrappy died in his arms since he reeks, but wondered who abused this dog?

_Regular POV_

Scrappy shook up if Gideon didn't take him to the vet when he mistook as a zombie. He reminded when the vet didn't want to nurse him back to health when he assumed to be a zombie. He wasn't when he neglected and abused, but survived. It wasn't enough when he wasn't when he couldn't eat what he hunts. He reminded when he forced to throw up due to a different task, but it wasn't like the regular food that Shaggy and Scooby used to be. He tried to survive, but something caused him to become sick. He doesn't know how long he survived when he is dead.

_Flashback_

The vet was able to nurse him back to health, but he couldn't nurse Scrappy's mind when he remained distrustful of the staff members. He refused to allow anyone to go near him minor the vet when he began to ask questions on they cared about him. Were they going to betray him? He admitted that he won't mentioned the Mystery Inc. abandoned him, but it wasn't worsted when he reminded his abuse within the last area. It's a surprise when the dog talked, but others had their dark intention to put Scrappy if he's able to get into good health.

It remained an unsettling question when he didn't trust anyone whose willing to use him for money and fame. He wanted to see Gideon again as he remained in the cage while the vet wasn't around, but threatening to speak. He regretted not speaking to others minor Gideon when he knew that he's deep trouble if he put in auctions. He reminded that businessman showed up when he asked to speak, but refused to do so. The businessman upset, but neglected when they refused to feed him.

Three months later, the rumors spread and Gideon came over to beat the living crap out of the wrongdoers. It's not easy when the vet disapproved of their intention, but he's lucky that they fired on the spot for their actions. It didn't help Scrappy's mental health when he wondered the same thing to Gideon.

_Flashback Ended._

At least, he didn't get neglected when the wrongdoers replaced with the volunteered workers. Gideon visited him each day but didn't get a connection when he sounded like someone within the past. He struggled to get a hold on why Gideon visited him this often when he bribed the vet to keep silence about Scrappy's secret. At least, he was able to get nurse physically back to health, but his mental health was a problem. He doesn't trust anyone in the aftermath…

_Flashback_

"Are you joking?" Elizabeth disagreement when Gideon told them that they were going to have a pet.

Juliet, Rosalind, and Cornelia overheard their parents speaking in the living room, but it's not quite good within the household. Elizabeth didn't look at her husband in the aftermath when the truth came out. The town recovered, but the Starling wasn't in reality. Elizabeth verged on divorcing Gideon in the aftermath, but it's not only this alone.

She lost her trust in her own daughters within the aftermath but disagreed on bringing a dog into the house. Little did anyone else knew, they weren't aware that it was Scrappy when Gideon pestered her in agreement, but it's surprising that he promised to give her a foot massage. She obliged as long as he gives him the best massages and then they made a deal.

_Flashback Ended…_

Juliet reminded their father massaged their mother more than twice before they had a chance to get a dog. It was different than expected when they ended up getting a Great Dane, but they weren't aware that it's Scrappy. Scrappy smiled at least that his family accepted him since he didn't trust anyone if he tried to talk. He remained silent as they hid in the janitor's closet since he shared something in common. He and the Starlings don't like the reporter minor the janitor understood in a creepy manner. It's a good thing that Gideon was very protective when the janitor didn't want to get a punch in the face.

"After a year, I think we see an improvement," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I didn't expect anyone pressed charges against them."

"Face it, Scrappy! Your uncles and his friends were at fault since they violated the law when they abandoned you just because you pissed on someone's sweater. It could be replaced or dry clean."

Scrappy reminded about the whole incident started it off, but wished that he controlled himself. It's too late when he neglected on the road as he and his stuff left behind. It's a surprise when they didn't mention him to his grandparents nor their family. They used the excuse that he went on a long vacation, but it got him eating up when this comes to an aftermath.

His mother refused to look at him anymore when she knew that he will hold the grudge. It's a surprise that he didn't when he had the heart to forgive his mother and family. He tried to hid a smile when his whole family chewed out the Mystery Inc for their irresponsible actions and their rants refused to end. Humiliation comes with a horrible mistake when the officers escorted them out, but he knew it wasn't going to keep hidden.

He reminded that he saw Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne's disappointing expression, but it's no surprise.

_Flashback_

"You abandoned me as if I'm nothing," Flim Flam said as he changed when he received from prison.

He served his time except he was able to receive an opportunity after the charges dropped due to his good behavior. He wasn't a con artist anymore but became a lawyer as he gave the Mystery Inc. the coldest glare. He wasn't wearing a yellow jumpsuit as he sported a brown business suit, black pants, and boots. He wasn't the same when he volunteered to defend the Starlings except it included Scrappy. He didn't expect their expression to become priceless and how did they realize their first mistake?

The Mystery Inc. absorbed too much in fame and attention, but others moved on. They referred living a normal life when he wasn't aware that Redd became a mayor after the last one committed treason. He caught stealing funds and escaped to Hawaii, but Redd was different than Freddy. He didn't allow the past mistakes get the big mistake.

"Flim Flam?" Daphne shocked.

"Hello Daphne," Flim said, "It's Mr. Flam to you, traitor."

Daphne surprised but looked away in guilt.

"I thought they put you behind bars."

"Until they realized that you used me as a scapegoat to throw me under the bus for a crime that I didn't do. You don't seem to want to associate with me, but you made your mistake," Mr. Flim angered.

Velma and Fred took a step back when they knew their actions, but didn't expect Mr. Flim consider to have a vendetta. Mr. Flim knew that the Mystery Inc. have enemies under their radar, but would he jump the wagon against them? No, he wasn't as stupid when he was able to redeem to get a GED and went to the lawyer. His main issue was the same situation like Scrappy but thrown under the bus without a reason.

He wanted Velma and Fred to accept him, but it's obvious that he didn't. He reminded when he dragged by the officers and very disappointing in Daphne and Shaggy for not helping out of the situation. Even though, it wasn't his fault but admitted his fault when he had a criminal record under his belt.

Daphne and Shaggy stared at Fred and Velma nervously and Scooby Doo looked down in disappointment.

"How did a criminal like you bailed out?"

"I did," Daphne recognized the voice.

Her father stood next to Mr. Flam when he gave the Mystery Inc. a run for their money.

"Daphne, after this case is over," Daphne's father said as he wore a business suit, "I expected you to come home at once. You have tarnished our reputation for the poor mistakes and I expected you to be there. Don't expect me to have my men track you down."

Mr. Blake was very disappointed in his own daughter when he expected her to move on as she started a news reporter. She ended up quitting and rejoined the Mystery Inc. He reminded when they were on vacation and they visited the Blake Mansion. They took the liking to Flim Flam and Scrappy, but an issue needed to be addressed. He knew Flim Flam was too young to go to prison and needed someone to guide him. He expected Daphne to lead him on the right path, but it didn't turn out a plan.

Daphne felt pale when they have a bad feeling that they will lose the case.

"Daphne?" Fred asked.

Daphne looked away from him, "I wished I voted for Scrappy to stay instead I choose the opposite."

Velma hoped the case sided on their favors as they gained a celebrity status in the aftermath. She had this bad feeling when a familiar person stood in the jury area as they hid their identity. She felt the glaring piece inside her heart when she reminded that she tells a tale to someone. It's obvious that Scrappy doesn't suffer any symptoms from what she assumed when a veterinary came over. Could this be any worst? Could it be any worst?

About three cross-examinations laters, Scooby, Daphne, and Shaggy gave Velma the glare when the voice recorder played during the trial. They cannot believe that she told this to the others without checking to see if Scrappy have it or not.

"I cannot believe you, Velma," Daphne said coldly, "You lied to assume that Scrappy suffered from a disorder to impress a guy."

"How could you?" Shaggy said.

Velma felt embarrassed by this when she looked down in shame when Scrappy was bigger than Scooby Doo. Scrappy's doctor wasn't impressed when she tested him and didn't suffer anything else. It seemed that it's a losing battle when they used their celebrity status to gain fame and money minor Daphne who's already rich. She felt the pressure when her bank accounts and cards canceled.

Shaggy felt the pressure when his parents asked him a question as a letter sent to him from the police department for animal abandonment, treason, but a drug? It's an untimely moment when he wasn't on drugs, but who was going to assume this one? As he continued to gave Fred and Velma the glare, but regretted his actions.

He wondered if they left the Mystery Inc with Scrappy since he knew that it hurts his heart. His excuse wasn't going to get better when the Doo Family continued to give him the glare.

Flim Flam wasn't a conman anymore as he improved to become a lawyer.

"How did they met?" Velma murmured.

_Flashback Ended…_

Flim Flam watched as Daphne took a taxi to go straight home, but Scooby and Shaggy left the Mystery Inc. Velma and Fred left behind as the paparazzi asked him a question as Mr. Blake walked up to Flim.

"How's it going?"

"I didn't expect a successful win on the court," Flim said smiling.

Mr. Blake shook his head when he patted Flim on the shoulder. It's a victory when it comes to the lawsuit, but didn't expect this to take a turn. He couldn't stand his daughter getting any bad ideas when she decided to quit being a reporter to rejoin the Mystery Inc. It wasn't working when his family questioned if any bad influence convinced her to do so.

Mystery Inc. doesn't seem to get any rewards but making fools to do the same cliché over. It began to change when the criminals are getting smarter and dangerous, but his concern was Daphne's safety. What if they tried to prove anyone wrong about the Suicide Forest? What if they disappeared within the hidden catacombs without any trace? They followed the rumors and assumed that it's real, but it's someone behind the mask.

At least, he was able to help Flim Flam out of the mud and took him in as a success. It's a surprise when others assumed that he cheated, but he had an intelligence. At least, he doesn't cheat his way to the stop when he promised to turn his back on fame but focused more on a different perspective in life. He couldn't be more proud of Flam when he faced his inner demons, but the road is long and it will toughen.

"Success doesn't come on one's luck alone, but you needed to gather evidence and eyewitnesses to work within your favor. Even if you are just a lawyer and you could a detective to figure out the puzzle to side with anyone within the favor. Even though it supposed to be a lawsuit against the Mystery Inc, but karma comes back."

Flim Flam nodded.

"What going to happen to Daphne?" Flim asked.

"Well, it's up to my wife to decide when her actions remained unspeakable as she turned away from a working job. It doesn't mean that I'm happy about it until this day."

Flim Flam noted Mr. Blake's disappointing expression when he saw Daphne while he remained in juvenile detention. Couldn't believe that she turned away from a high paying job for the Mystery Inc? It's no surprise by this, but he's grateful that he doesn't have to become a member anymore. He wasn't a conman as the paparazzi tried to interview him.

Mr. Blake and Flim Flam decided to wait until the crowd died down as they watched.

Velma tried to give a reasonable excuse, but couldn't say much anything when they lost the case. An angry mob formed to change them out of town since they stood there a bit too long.

Fred and Velma didn't have a choice, but they booked it out before the angry mob has a chance. Mr. Blake and Flim Flam hoped that there's no bloodshed as they left. The paparazzi continued to chase them, but others gave up and headed home.

Other Paparazzi didn't give up as they went into their vehicle and tracked them down. It didn't bother Flim Flam when he wanted to talk to his old friend again.

"Flim Flam, I think it's wise to head back to the hotel before the Paparazzi returned to ask us ridiculous questions," Mr. Blake told him as the limousine arrived before the courtroom.

Flim Flam remained disappointing when he wanted to speak to an old friend, but Mr. Blake assured that they will meet their client tomorrow. He agreed as they headed inside of the limousine and departed leaving the janitor cleaned up the mess.

"Damn, these Paparazzi."

He murmured.

Back with the Starlings

The Paparazzis died down, Gideon made sure that nobody sneaked behind them for an interview. When the coast cleared, Elizabeth, her daughters, and Scrappy left the janitor room.

"Creepy," a clerk went on by, "incest bestiality freaks."

The Starlings and Scrappy gave the clerk a glare before she walked by.

"What the hell is her problem?" Cordelia said.

Rosalind and Scrappy weren't obvious that the clerk doesn't know what the hell going on. They hid in the janitor closet to avoid them asking a ridiculous question. They didn't allow this to get in the way as they planned to head straight home.

Gideon and Scrappy watched Starling Sisters and their mother goes to a nearest fast food restaurant to home.

"Are you guys coming?" Juliet asked.

"We will catch up," Gideon replied.

"Okay," Juliet said smiling.

After they left, Gideon and Scrappy took an alternate route home as they went through a long route home.

"Gideon?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah!" Gideon answered.

"Thank you for not abandoning me," Scrappy smiled.

"Thank you for saving my family and marriage," Gideon added.

As Scrappy and Gideon took a long route home as they checked to see how the citizens remained alright. Nobody remained thrilled about the Paparazzi tried to track down Velma and Freddy. It wasn't enough surprising when others began to die down after the losing case.

Sadly, the town needed to deal with a recovering operation when buildings remained incomplete within the after. Other businesses forced to tear down, but forced to rebuild from scratch. It wasn't the same town that Gideon knew and loved, but it takes the time to return back to normal. Everyone needed to redemption or a second chance within the aftermath as it's very unsettling moment.

Gideon got the slight chill from others since he's a father of the Starling Sisters, but his actions remained unspeakable. At least, he didn't go drunk or committed horrible act if his wife divorced for her own family's safety. If Scrappy didn't come into his life, he wouldn't be the same person when he will suffer a mental breakdown. He's glad that he was able to get Scrappy nursed back to health, but he's glad that Scrappy saved his family. Scrappy returned the favor when someone was able to give him a second chance to regain back that he lost a long time ago.

He wasn't going back to the "same" Animal Shelter when he regained a new family and a home. Nobody regarded him as a nobody anymore or tossed into the garbage can. He wasn't abused or anything as they walked a long way home to their family. It's strange on how fate decided when one person became redeemable through the rough time.

Even if anyone assumed that they don't deserve this, do anyone deserved true happiness if they received a second chance?

Owari…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why did I this fanfiction when I deleted "Recovery Broken Heart"? I think this idea surfaced in my mind on "What if" Scrappy received a second chance instead of "Danny and Sam". It's the Lolipop Chainsaw and Scooby-Doo crossover, but I don't own the two series. It's going to be a one-shot, but I hoped everyone enjoys this story.  
> If anyone wanted to know on if the Mystery Inc remain redemptive, I will turn this from a one-shot into the two-shot. I will not change anything for this since I'm able to get this story out of my mind. I hoped everyone enjoys their day.


End file.
